In home insurance, insurance providers generally seek to determine an insurance policy premium for a residence or home that is appropriate given the risk of losses (e.g., fire, water damage, theft, etc.) associated with the home. For purposes of making this determination, it is well understood that various features of the home can influence the probability that the home will experience a loss that is recognizable under the policy. For example, devices or sensors in the home (e.g., smoke detectors, burglar alarms, etc.) can detect and monitor threats to the home. As such, homes fitted with home sensors generally have a lower risk of loss, and therefore may be offered lower premiums for a given level of coverage. Conversely, homes without such sensors correspond to a higher risk of loss, and therefore may be offered higher premiums for the same level of coverage.
Currently, however, there is little information or mechanism available to aid individuals (e.g., current or potential insurance policy holders) in setting up their home sensors in order to optimize their home loss prevention. Consequently, many individuals are uncertain of whether or not to invest in home sensors, or how to deploy such sensors in their homes to obtain benefits, such as improving their home insurance coverage.